Would You?
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: There are many characters in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. But, if they could all ask a question that related to their lives, what would it be? We don't know, so here it is. From their point of view. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Requests taken!
1. The Seasons I don't Feel

I feel the cold snowflakes in one hand; and a motionless world in the other. I hear gravel crunch beneath one boot but the other feels as if it is walking a never-ending journey on a land that has no feeling.

Why do I not blame such a feeling on the arm; the leg; itself?

Simple; because, if I were to blame those, I would be blaming myself and the person that made them for me.

I have no reason to.

I feel the heat of summer on my face and the wind of fall tugging my braid and bangs along with it. I feel the rain of spring dampening my clothes.

And the seasons may pass as they want to. I don't have much care for what goes on around me.

It really is the thing going on _inside_ of me that I care about.

It feels like a clock; once it goes off on it's chime, it must be re-wound and started again.

A clock is not something that notices the seasons around it. It does not notice the time it holds. It is cold and dark inside with only strings to keep it to chime.

And if I were to ask for anything, I would ask this:

Would you be my heart? Would you keep me warm during the winter? Would you keep me dry during the spring? Would you keep me cool during the summer? Would you keep the wind from my face during the fall?

Would you?

I am an alchemist. I see no fantasies outside of science.

And maybe that's why I am so cold.

Just like metal.

Fullmetal.

I am Edward Elric.

The Fullmetal Alchemist.


	2. Blood is A Color?

Steady, hollow sounds. Big places. Sleepless nights. A secret life.

Those are the rules I abide by. They are the rules of my life.

I cannot swim and I cannot love. I cannot touch and I cannot feel.

After so many years of this, you become used to it. But it helps since I am no all that alone.

I have met people who live like me and still see ways to convince themselves that they are good enough for this world. But, then again, I am not like most of them.

I do not live on false dreams and I do not live because somebody stands by me.

I live because I can swing my arm and do as much damage as the next guy.

In a way, I am perfect.

I don't have to eat. I don't have to eat. I can feel human because I want to, but I don't have to worry about how I feel when I kill, because-... Well...

I can't feel.

Most humans would be seen as 'insane' or 'crazy', or perhaps even 'evil'.

Not me. I don't have to worry when it comes to that sort of thing.

I can kill somebody in an instant and keep walking down the street as if I had only squashed a spider.

Humans are just that... That...

_Easy_.

When you're like me, you can see the _real_ difference between dark and light. You can even use such knowledge to your advantage.

But, then again, you humans would call me a 'monster'.

As long as I feel the way I want to, _whenever_ I want to, I'll be just like you.

Greedy, self-centered _monsters_.

But, if I had to ask one thing, I'd probably ask something along the lines of this:

Would you see that I am more than a killer? Would you realize that, for me, blood isn't just a thing? Would you see that blood is the thing that binds us both to this world?

Would you take me as I am now?

But, then again, I am Berry the Chopper. Nobody wants me by their side.


	3. More Than A Scientist

I'll constantly watch out the driveway and see if they stop by.

But who am I kidding? They are famous. They wouldn't come back to the boondocks to see some ratty _girl_.

I love what I do nonetheless. Working with all those parts, creating something that will help others; honestly, it's not that fact that really makes me like it as much as I do.

He is a scientist.

And I create things that were made from science. In a way, I am a scientist.

So we are sort of the same thing.

Sure, I like him.

But it'll never be more than we are now.

I should be happy.

I get to know an awesome guy and I get to help other people. Not to mention know another guy who is practically a miracle.

But, still, I want to see him more and more each day...

And I wonder...

Would you love me back the same way I would you? Would you look past the fate and see me more than just a childhood friend?

Would you admit it just the same?

Heh, probably not. He's big and bad and famous. I'll never be more than just a lousy auto-mail mechanic.

I'll always be Winry Rockbell.

A girl can dream, can't she?


	4. A Smoke and A Girlfriend

The feeling that runs through me when I fight isn't always considered something 'heroic'. In fact, sometimes it's the worst a guy can feel. But, what the hey? I like my friends just fine.

Sometimes not having a girlfriend is tough, but I still can find time to rejoice when I'm with the guys. They're cool.

Especially when Breda wrapped my arm when Fullmetal shot me. I know the kid has anger issues, but I could really see the fear in his eyes. Who knew the little runt could be like that?

I guess you could call me gullible. Heck yeah, you could say I'm a smoker. But I guess I'll go through life being the gullible-smoking guy I am right now.

I wouldn't call myself a 'dog of the military' because I don't go on their hunting trips. I stay at base and do what I'm told; that is when I receive commands.

I love my friends and I love the thrill of pulling out a 'big gun' on the hunt. I may not be the best aim there is, but the feeling of hitting a target is next-to-nothing. The smell of smoke when you pull the trigger makes it like the steam on a rock stage; you only see what's happening after it all begins.

I don't want to be higher on the chain than I am right now. I don't want to be any more popular.

I lost most of my friends because they became a higher rank and had to transfer. Because they became popular.

I'm not the type of guy to ask for world peace. And I'm not the type of guy to ask for a million bucks, either.

Come to think of it, I've never really asked for much of anything.

But, if I had to...

Would you grow old with me? Would you tell me stories of your past and then laugh at the times you thought you were cool?

Would you lite me a cigarette and say I'm still the same?

Then again, I probably wouldn't ask even that much.

I am who I am.

I like my eggs sunny-side-up and my toast crispy.

And Jean Havoc will always stay that way.

As long as I can help it.


	5. Bravery and Fear

Being afraid and being brave are two very, very different things. I can tell you that for sure.

I may be a wimp in some ways. But I'm there for my team when they need me. After all, it is the little things that make the bigger things work well.

I guess I am one of those people who you would look down on at first sight. I get paranoid, sure, but being afraid is just my nature.

I'd leave the fighting to my team any day. I'm not any sort of book-worm, and I'm not very tactical.

I'm the kind of guy one would take for hostage just because I know barely enough to make me important.

But my team would bust me out.

And sometimes I feel bad for not being very helpful with anything other than radios and that type of thing. I can read maps pretty well, so I guess I could pull a bit of weight within the team.

I'm just a handy-man. I like being, I guess I could say it this way, but... I like being hidden away from the heat of battle.

But it's not like I can't stand up and fight for myself. I could pull the trigger just as fast and skillful as anybody else.

I'm just afraid I would be slowing my team down.

I don't like it when I screw up and it effects others, be it phones or a flawed radio.

My team tells me that I worry too much about making mistakes. I'm no perfectionist in any way.

Fear mostly runs my life.

It's because of fear that I can't step up to the plate as much as anybody else.

And I can't get far enough in my life without the constant reminder of the grip that fear holds on me.

Sometimes, though, I wish I could find a gene lamp and make a wish.

I know what I would wish for. And I don't think I'd be much scared asking it, either.

Would you still have me as a teammate even if I made a grave error? Would you get past my little, yet many, flaws and still except me even if I was a chicken? Would you help me get over my fears?

But, until that(or some alchemist comes up with a way), I'll just have to face my own fears as a dog of the military.

As Sargent Major Fury.


	6. Hollow Only On the Outside

I'll never be quite the same, I know. And I think I may be a burden on people.

People fear me and very rarely approach me.

I think I am not the best fighter, and, in some ways, even make it harder on the people that care about me.

I hate the feeling of not being able to point things out that may help others, such as the smell of a fire.

I wish, sometimes, that I could do more than I can now.

The people that care about me treat me like one of them, even though I sometimes doubt that.

I can't tell the person I care most about what goes on in my head every night, for that would destroy our hope and confidence.

I wish I could reach out and feel the heat of another hand against mine, but that is only a dream.

I know I've said that I do not want to be back to my old self if it meant hurting people, but sometimes I see my equevelant exchange within those words.

If mt suffering is only half the cost of the pain that I'm getting back, it's not like I am _only_ relying on the stone.

I have to heal the other half of me on my own time. Even if the stone could heal those parts, I don't think it would.

I know how bad it sounds and I try to shake those thoughts off, but sometimes I just can't.

At least if gives me something to think about.

Sure, I feel happy for others.

I just wonder when something is going to happen when they feel good for_ me._

I've never wanted blood to stain my hands.

And I guess it is a good thing that I can't feel it when it does.

But I still have one wish in mind.

One that isn't so one-sided.

Would you take me in your arms and give me what I haven't had for years? Would you believe my stories and wipe away my tears if I cry when I start telling them?

Would you love me for who I am?

But my dreams aren't the only thing in the world. I am Alphonse Elric and I'm alive. I like that enough.


	7. Pulling the Pistol and Protection

I don't like doing things that hurt other people, but sometimes that has to happen in my job.

I don't like being taken away from my friends or the feeling that passes through me when a bullet hits the flesh of a human.

I especially don't like the feeling of lonelyness that goes through my body when that person drops to the floor and doesn't get up.

It makes you feel like a monster, even if the feeling is only felt for a split second.

I never want to be able to count those seconds up and feel like a monster for more than a minute.

Because I would go insane.

I can't decide if my love or my job comes first because they are mixed.

I know I can't but I want to at least try to protect those that I care about.

It hurts so badly when I know somebody was hurt and I could have prevented that.

The world is not mine to hold in my hands and I know I am acting like that when I try to save everybody that I can.

But my friends make sure I know it was not my fault, even though some of the time I feel like it.

My friends and my coworkers are great. They are, for the most part, level-headed and there for me.

I love most of the un-bloody parts of my job and I wouldn't ever quit.

I think about the horrifying parts of work and it sends chills down my spine.

The wars, the deaths, the blood, the skill; everything it takes to scare a person is right under my nose; clear as day.

Just because I've had some pretty nasty pictures in my head doesn't mean I can't be a girl and dream about things.

I have wishes, too.

Would you be the strong person I need? Would you still listen to my day and have the courage to smile and tell me it's alright? Would you be able to grab my gun even if it was stained with blood and pull the trigger if I were in danger?

Would you protect me like I would protect you?

I am a woman that doesn't sit and wait for the fair to come to me. I go to the fair and bring everything with me.

I am Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. I live for the rush and the feeling of doing my duty and saving a life.


End file.
